


It doesn’t show signs of stopping...

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Somehow, in defiance of all of History, Lebanon is getting buried in a blizzard, which is dumping feet upon feet of snow on the small Kansas town.Yet Dean isn’t really bothered.
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	It doesn’t show signs of stopping...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> Day two of the Advent Calendar. Enjoy this sequal to ‘Let it snow?’ and don’t be afraid to comment!

**December 2nd**

Dean woke with a groan. His feet were cold. “Well fuck. Hope the heating hasn’t failed us.” He grabbed his dead man's robe and his house slippers, shaped like poofy hamburgers, but oh, so warm, and shuffled towards the kitchen. “Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted amicably. “Morning, sunshine. Is it me, or is it colder in here?” Cas blinked those amazingly blue eyes and nodded. “It is. And that…” He pointed at the one window, near the ceiling. “...is why.” Dean followed his direction and cussed. “Well shitballs. We’re snowed in again?” The window didn’t let any light through and Dean could see the packed snow against it. 

“It does seem so. We could go up to the upper levels, see how bad it has gotten,” Cas proposed. Dean hummed, loath to go nearer the cold snow. “I’ll check the heater first. If that dies on us, we’re popsicles in no time flat.” Cas just raised his eyebrow. “Of course, Dean.” He pushed a steaming mug over the table. “First have some coffee to keep warm. Then we can check both things.” Dean smiled at him and sipped the, frankly perfect, coffee. “Hmmm,” he moaned, eyes closing in delight. “What the Hell, Dean?” Sam called from the bedroom corridor. “Just a coffeegasm, Sam. Get your mind out of the gutter.” Sam came in, shivering slightly in his thin yoga pants and t-shirt. 

“Sounds great. Any left?” Cas slid him a mug too. “Of course, Sam. What kind of brother would I be if I didn’t make enough coffee?” Sam smiled, greedily grabbed the mug with two hands and drank. “Yeah… that’s the stuff. Thanks Cas.” He sipped a bit more, then turned to Dean. “Is it colder in here? I mean… I usually can get away with this get-up, but I’m decidedly cold.” Dean sipped his coffee and just gestured at the window. “Oh crap…” Sam breathed. “Is… is it over now?” Dean shrugged. “Dunno. Cas and me are gonna check it out in a bit. First the heater, then the weather.” His brother shot him a glance. “Great.” He drained his coffee in one moose-gulp. “Well, I’m gonna get dressed, and do some research in the nice, warm library. Later.”

Cas followed Sam with his eyes as he left. “Did he seem to act a little… guilty to you, Dean?” the angel asked. Dean shrugged. “Meh. Maybe his chakras are out of whack or his hair knotted… who knows, Cas? He’ll tell what’s up later on. He always does.” He drained his mug. “I’m hitting the showers, getting dressed, and then we can get to checking out the heat and the cold.” He winked at Cas and left. Once out of angelic earshot, he slapped his hand to his head. How cheesy could he get? Check out the heat and the cold… geezzz. He took a hot shower and pulled on an extra layer. He’d be damned if he was going to be all cold.

The heater was fine. Wood was stacked to the ceiling, so they could get through the winter without running empty. Cas climbed the stairs ahead of Dean and he was hard pressed not to gaze at that back, broad shouldered in that eternal trench coat. Dean remembered how strong those arms were, and how easily Cas could push Dean around. It made him a little hot under the collar, but well, it beat being cold. With a decade of practice, Dean pushed the feeling away. His gaze landed on Cas’ long fingers and he licked his lips. Damnit. Wasn’t there one part on that angel that didn’t make Dean want stuff he was never supposed to have? 

Cas turned at the top if the stairs. The usually brightly lit landing was shrouded in an eerie, bluish light. Just the top half of the 12 foot windows was not obscured by snow. Through that, Dean could see the snow slash past almost horizontally. “Wow… that is almost beautiful in its ferocity,” he remarked, as he sank down on his butt, mesmerised. Cas nodded, setting himself next to Dean, his side a hot line against Dean. 

“Nature can be amazing in its ruthlessness,” Cas agreed. “My senses tell me it’s a full blizzard. I fear we might be stuck here for a while.” Dean shrugged and leaned against the angel’s sturdy frame. “If we are, we are,” Dean replied, mind slowly sinking in a calm buzz. “We got food, heat, water. We’re good, hon.” Cas froze, then relaxed when Dean didn’t revoke that. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching the blizzard deposit more and more snow, Dean leaned against Cas, Cas with his nose in Dean's hair, or his cheek on Dean's head.


End file.
